


几个all尹脑洞

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	几个all尹脑洞

＊写不出来的比写出来的多

＊最近三次元比较忙，不会出坑，只是没什么时间正经写了，今后会变成脑洞狂魔，万望见谅_(:з」∠)_。发出来的脑洞喜欢的都可以认领拿去写或者画，产出了请@我吃粮～～～

①韬正，前提他俩不认识，韬流落到荒岛，在岛上遇到同样落难且已经过了有一段时间的正，这时候的正已经长了一脸大胡子，看不出本来面貌（XD），两人朝夕相处日渐亲密，韬渐渐喜欢上了可靠的正哥，但一直自认是受，甚至做好了献身的觉悟。某天正突然刮掉胡子，把韬韬吓得半天缓不过神来……

②某天尹正被和攻君们一起被关到了异空间，就是那种“不爱上某人就无法离开”的魔法空间，在这个时空里他们无法离开一栋楼，只有完成任务目标才能回到现实世界。他们被分配的任务有两种，除尹正外的所有人，接到的任务是【和尹正相爱】，只有尹正一个人接到的任务是【和在场的任意一人相爱】。也就是说尹正外的所有人都是以尹正为目标的，只有尹正不知道这一点，以为其他人也是随机目标，或者不一定是以自己为目标对象。

游戏中他们会接触到各种cp向事件，多半是同人情节，这些会作为过关提示出现。

已经回到现实世界的人们都发现联系不到尹正，于是互通信息后发现尹正是唯一目标，并且只有他会一直被留下并且不会保留记忆。

③归国艺术青年，剧社编剧程凤台。在大学音乐剧社偶遇心思单纯冲动热血的青年曾思齐，两人起初不对付，曾思齐嫌弃程凤台磨叽，程凤台嫌弃曾思齐幼稚，后来两人共同排演程凤台创作的戏剧，曾思齐反串女主，唱演具佳，理解深入，演活了一位追寻自由的女性形象，从此两人成为知己，互相欣赏。

④还是刑警的苏哲有一次跟随警队出任务，作为群演顶替了数量不足的女警女装和其他队员假扮情侣盯梢犯人，结果碰巧撞上他哥，苏哲尴尬爆炸，他哥假装不认识他一番调戏，实则是在拖延时间帮助犯人逃跑……

⑤省蕊兄弟向，鬓边中的曾爱玉替换成苏三省。——尚未加入日伪的苏三省被军统派去接近程凤台，为此巧合的成了范涟的姘头，并且知道了北平新晋的名角商细蕊居然和自己长得一模一样，苏三省想起他儿时走散的双胞胎哥哥，于是前去一探究竟（之后走鬓边曾爱玉主线剧情）……

⑥演员zyw接到一部文艺电影，片中有一段床戏。他去拍摄的第一天才见到导演尹，无可救药的爱上了他。可是导演很尴尬，因为主演应该对床替抒发的感情都窜到他这儿来了，于是私底下把主演抓来说戏，主演没心思听，一心盯着导演看，但是问起来时对角色内心的理解比导演还到精到，搞得导演不知道怎么调教才好。随后又一次试拍主演索性夺取了主动权让导演接替了床替的位置，发现效果绝佳的导演不甘心喊停，于是清了场任由对方摆弄……

⑦身为艳鬼但为“人”正直的尹正听说县里有个黄公子欺行霸市鱼肉百姓，正好他闲得无聊便前去惩治，结果这位黄公子是个极其怕鬼的，艳鬼还没出力，他就已经被吓的魂飞魄散，晕倒在床上一整天。艳鬼看这黄公子长得清秀老实，又胆小，怎么看都不像大恶霸，遂留下观察。夜里黄公子一睁眼，就被眼前披头散发的艳鬼吓的滚到床下。艳鬼觉得有趣就追在后面逗他吓唬他，黄公子又气又不敢还击于是被艳鬼怼在角落逼问那些他做下的“恶事”，结果经解释下来原来都是好心办坏事，艳鬼顿时知晓错怪对方。到这时门窗突然紧闭从缝隙里呜呜进风，原来是黄家老爷请来道士要把作孽的鬼驱除。但不料请来的道士是个骗钱的神棍，做法虽然有用，但作用却是引发了艳鬼发情……

⑧孙宇强在张驰死后穿越到了夏洛特烦恼，和夏洛同时穿越的，于是夏洛的穿越之旅从被“袁华”掐住脖子质问为何抛下他和孩子这种惹人误解的开场白起始，而“袁华”更是打那以后被全校同学戏称为“洛嫂”……

⑨冥婚梗，程二狗在荒山野岭赶路，拼了命也没能在日落前走出山去，黑灯瞎火的半山腰处，突然路遇一绝色女鬼，身着凤冠霞帔，唱着幽怨戏词，词中大意是小女子枉死，只为求一人冥婚了结心愿。程二狗被鬼迷了心窍，痴痴的走上前去愿意与她作配。没想到那鬼却不知有人在侧，见到程二狗上前口中突然变了音调，那声音赫然就是个男人。那鬼变了寻常衣着，却是一个清秀的公子，难得见生人，便将凄惨身世告知——

此子乃是一名戏痴，不幸被官家恶霸相中掳去做了娈童，又因过于烈性被对方折磨而死。然而他家族长辈忌讳其未婚配，且经历和死法有辱家门，故不愿收其尸首入祖坟，他的尸身被弃置在这荒郊野岭，为此他也成了孤魂野鬼，无法成佛。末了他致歉，称方才行装和唱词皆是出自戏中，乃是借戏抒发心中凄怨之情，本无意拖累他人与己身冥婚。

虽已知晓其不是女子，但程二狗依然无法忘情，甚至被其身世所感，竟然主动要求将其尸骨带回葬入自家祖坟，与其冥婚……


End file.
